Dreaming of Green and Black
by nightworker
Summary: I'm not a new author, but in a moment of weakness brought on by a nast cold, I have written a KiGoesque story. Flame it if you wish... I don't care.


Warning! This has a pairing that I normally DO NOT do! Yes, it is KiGo… Hence the different Pen Name. I will say that I am a well known author on this site, and do not wish to reveal who I am. Sorry…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters…

Dreaming of Green and Black

3:10 in the morning, eyes snapped open that should have been closed, and the body should have been sound asleep. Bathed in a cold sweat, the eyes looked over at the clock next to the bed, and blinked once, then twice.

Kim Possible just had a nightmare. A gruesome, mind blowing, good old fashioned, nightmare.

She sat up and a tapping sound on the window making her start a bit and look to where the sound was coming from. The wind was blowing hard outside, and a tree branch was tapping on the house next to the window.

Kim breathed out. "Whew… Just the wind."

Then she had a thought. _Should I tell Ron about this dream? I mean… after all, it WAS about him_.

With Kim being Kim, she wanted to try and figure out what this dream meant before she tried to go back to sleep. She was tired, but she forced herself to stay awake and try to figure this out.

_OK… Ron and I were dancing at the Prom._ That much she knew had really happened. _We were dancing to that beautiful slow song, and then we looked at each other. Man, I could just look into those Puppy Dog Brown eyes of his forever._

Kim shook her head, and then continued trying to remember the dream. _After looking into each other's eyes, we leaned forward, and… kissed. I at least hope that part was real too. After we parted, he just looked into my eyes, and then something didn't look right. His skin started to… droop._

_He then reached up and started to pull skin off his face! It all seemed so real! I just can't believe… _Kim dropped her head into her hands and let out a small cry at the memory of her dream. The emotional intensity was finally starting to taper off as she was realizing that it was all just that. A dream.

Then she started to remember what had happened next, and it was the part that had her completely stumped. _OK… next I remember as he pulled the skin off, someone else was underneath. I could kind of see who it was, but then in one motion he shucked off the entire skin like he molted, and inside was… was… Shego!_

_"So, did you like the kiss, Kimmie?" She said. "How about giving me another?"_

_Then I woke up. Just what the heck does this mean? I… I can't think!_ Kim reached over to grab the one thing that she let sleep in bed with her, and her hand felt empty space.

"Where is it, where is it?" Kim said to herself as she leaned over the side of her bed looking for the stuffed animal. While she was laying over the edge of the bed trying to look underneath, a voice spoke startling her, and made Kim suddenly jump back up onto the bed on her knees. Her eyes went wide at who she saw standing in the door of her bedroom.

"Whatcha lookin for, Pumpkin'?"

"Shego! Wh… what are… you doing here?" Kim was flabbergasted that her nemesis was inside her home. "H… how do you know where I live?"

"I've been here before. Remember when I came here with my brothers?" She paused for a bit, and then her eyes went wide. "Don't you remember Kimmie?"

Then Kim saw what Shego was wearing, and it wasn't much. Shego had on a sheer green top that didn't leave much to the imagination, and dark green panties that barely covered her privates. Over this she had a green and black robe that was open in front, and hung to just above her ankles.

Kim stayed on her knees and shuffled to the edge of her bed. All she had on was a white half shirt and also what looked like Fearless Ferret boxer shorts. Kim couldn't tear her eyes away from Shego for some reason as the green vision walked towards her and dropped the robe off her shoulders.

"Please, Kimmie…" Shego said as she gently brushed Kim's cheek with the back of her fingers, and brushed an errant hair out of the redhead's face. "You must remember… us? Right?"

Her green eyes bore into the almost matching orbs of Kim, and Shego stepped closer. With Kim kneeling on the bed, the two women's breasts were at almost the exact same height, and Shego leaned over at the waist, touching her now perky tips against the now upright nipples of Kim.

The contact made them both gasp in slight surprise, and then Shego brought both her hands to the sides of Kim's face, and brought her lips tantalizingly close to Kim's. Shego's tongue flicked out and barely touched Kim's lips, and it was as if a spark jumped between them both. It was enough to make both women wrap their arms around each other, and Kim and Shego planted a kiss on each other that neither had ever felt before.

Hands roamed all over each other's body as lips and tongues fought for dominance. Kim's hands ended up cupped around Shego's tight butt, and Shego had a hold of Kim's hair, and gently pulled her head back away, breaking the kiss.

Shego then leaned forward a bit, causing Kim to fall backwards onto the bed, her knees bending backwards. Being a cheerleader, the action didn't hurt, but just from the angle, and the stresses on the joint, her feet popped out from under her in a spread-eagle fashion. Shego landed on top of Kim, and they continued to kiss and suck on each other's lips and tongue.

The older green woman straddled herself over Kim's thigh, and pushed her other thigh up into the crotch of Kim. Arching her back a bit, Shego began to hump the leg she was on, and pressed her other into Kim's woman-ness, causing them both to break lip contact long enough to breath out one word at the same time "Yes…"

In a matter of seconds, both women had ripped each other's small bit of clothing off, and now they were lying in bed completely naked, their legs intertwined with each other.

The two continued the lip smashing tongue wrestling and Shego moved a hand down between Kim's legs. Black fingernails gently raked themselves through the red pubic hair, and one finger slipped down over the small bump, and into the now wet folds of skin…

"No Shego…" Kim said. "Please… Stop."

_Stop… _She thought to herself. _Stop… Stoppa… Stoppable… I… Love Ron… Stoppable!_

Kim repeated herself as Shego by now was kissing along her neck. "Shego… Please…I… Ahhhh!" Shego had slipped a finger inside her and had flicked that very sensitive part of her down there.

"As you were saying, Princess?" Shego breathed out and began licking Kim's ear.

With every ounce of will power (and a bit of physical strength), Kim pushed Shego to one side and off of her body. "I'm… Sorry. I… just can't do this. I… I don't like women… this way."

"Then why are you dreaming this?" Shego asked, and Kim's eyes went wide.

"I'm… dreaming this?" She said and sat upright on the bed. Shego stayed lying on her side, with one leg twisted over the other. "But… But I've just barely started having a relationship. I… I can't be having lesbian thoughts already, can I? I'm only 17!"

"Maybe you're just Bi." Shego said and Kim looked over at the green woman. Her black hair was now draped over her side, and was falling loosely down her front. The curtain of black hair was parted a bit by one of her breasts, her dark nipple still hard.

"No." Kim said with what sounded like final resolve. "I… I like boys, and only… boys. And one in particular."

"Please Kimmie…" Shego said waving a hand, "You can't be serious with your sidekick now, can you?"

"As serious as a heart attack, Shego." She paused and looked directly into Shego's eyes. "And my heart belongs to him. I'm in Love with… Ron."

"So why am I here? Why are you dreaming of me, and not him then?"

"I'm not going to pretend to know what goes on in the human mind, but I think that it's just my mind working out the turmoil of feelings that I feel around him. I was… confused."

Kim squared her shoulders, and forced herself up straighter as she continued to kneel on the bed. "But no longer. You've done nothing more than make me realize just how strong my feelings for Ron are."

Kim's eyes narrowed as she now looked at Shego with a menacing stare. "I will continue to fight you until the bitter end, Shego. I hate you just about as much as I Love Ron. We may be just starting out with this relationship, but I know it's special. WE will last forever.

"This dream will never happen again, Shego. Never."

Kim then turned her head sideways and shut her eyes. After a few seconds she opened them and turned her head back. Shego was gone.

Kim blinked her eyes as she looked around the room as if it was the first time she had seen it. "Was… all that a… dream"? She said to herself and then noticed that what she was wearing now was different than what she supposedly had on just a few moments ago.

_Then why am I on my knees on my bed?_ She glanced to one side and saw the one thing that could bring her comfort at the time. Pandaroo. Kim lay back down on her bed, and held the stuffed animal in a crushing hug. She lay on her side facing the spot where Shego had been standing in her… dream.

Just as Kim's eyes started to close so she could once again fall asleep, she thought she saw a robe lying on the floor as if someone had let it fall off their shoulders. In the dim light of her room, Kim could see that the robe was green and black.

She couldn't stop herself from falling asleep, but as she did, Kim heard a laugh in the back of her mind. It was the laugh of Shego.

The end.

* * *

Well… this is what I end up writing when I call off of work for being sick. I should be in bed trying to heal from a nasty a$$ cold. Please rest assured though… I am a bonified grade A class 1 K/R shipper! This was just a moment of weakness, but I feel I pulled it out in the end.

I just hope no one figures out who actually posted this.


End file.
